


Downfall

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is one fight I'm willing to let him win."  Hiccup turned away, but Astrid followed.  "And how long will it take him to target someone else in my place?  To target Toothless?  Heather?  Snotlout, Fishlegs?  The Twins?  How long will it take him to target Berk?"  RTTE S3.  Hiccstrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished watching the newest season of Race to the Edge. (It was AWESOME! So...much...Hiccstrid!) 
> 
> And I thought that there's no way Viggo would let the fact that next to Toothless, Astrid is the most important thing to Hiccup pass him by. (Buffalord Solider & Defenders of the Wing, part 1.) I also thought that Astrid's reaction to Hiccup being tossed into the Speed Stinger pit was a little more...emotional than what we had seen so far called for. 
> 
> So...this is my fix.
> 
> This is set after Hiccup's 'truce' meeting with Viggo, but before they go to the island of Queen Mala in Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 - just pretend they took a little longer getting to the Defenders' Island.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series How to Train Your Dragon.

"Okay, guys - one more strafing run," Hiccup commanded from the back of Toothless.  "Do as much damage as you can, then _go -_ get back to the Edge!"  Viggo may have asked for a ‘truce’ (which had the words ‘ _bad idea_ ’ stamped all over it), but until anything had been officially decided, Hiccup wasn’t going to let any Hunter ships pass by the Edge if he could help it.

 

Hiccup heard the words of assent from his team as they hovered in the air next to him before they dove down to fire on the group of Dragon Hunter ships in the water below.  Hookfang and Snotlout were first off the mark, followed by the twins on Barf & Belch.  Fishlegs, Meatlug, Heather, and Windshear were next.  Hiccup and Toothless followed Heather and Windshear, firing a plasma blast at the base of the lead ship's mast.

 

Astrid and Stormfly were last, firing the blue dragon's sharp spines at the weakened mast, hoping to topple it.  As they pulled out of their dive, however, a well-aimed bola wrapped itself around Stormfly's legs and tail, knocking both dragon and rider out of the sky and causing them to fall heavily to the ship's deck.

 

"Astrid!" Hiccup called, pulling Toothless around to face the ship.  Astrid pulled herself up from under Stormfly's wing, a little bumped and bruised, but otherwise okay.  She flashed Hiccup a quick, small smile as an indication that she was unharmed.  Hiccup felt himself relax slightly, but the feeling was short-lived as he spied a familiar figure approaching on Astrid's blind side.

 

"Look out!"  He shouted, catching her attention and dived down to hover again about ten feet above the ship's deck.  Astrid turned and immediately pulled her axe from it's spot on her back as Viggo Grimborn stepped forward.  Viggo raised his arms in a gesture of peace. 

 

"I do apologize, dear Astrid.  That shot was meant for Hiccup, of course, but some of my men do not have the best aim, I'm afraid," Viggo said, taking another step forward.  Astrid brandished her axe.  "Not another step," she warned.

 

Viggo stopped, a small smirk on his face.  "Alright.  I simply wanted to tell you that, in light of the...regrettable aim, I am of the opinion to let you and your Nadder leave."  She furrowed her brow in confusion, throwing a glance up at Hiccup.  "Seriously?" Astrid asked.  "Why don't I believe you?"

 

"Believe me or not, the offer still stands.”  Viggo shrugged.  “However, it will only be there for a short time.  It's your call."  Hiccup exchanged another look with Astrid.  He nodded once.  _Take the chance_.  She backed up slowly, not turning her back to Viggo until she reached Stormfly's entangled back limbs.  Knowing Hiccup would watch her back, she turned and began to carefully slice through the binding rope.  

 

When the last strand fell away, Astrid turned and found herself face-to-face with Viggo.  "Astrid!" Hiccup called again, pulling Toothless up slightly to make another dive, but stopped in his tracks as he registered Viggo's next words. 

 

"You know...I did say you could leave.  But I didn't say you had to be alive when you did."

  

Fast as a flash, Viggo slipped a dagger out of his belt and buried it in Astrid's stomach.  "NO!" Hiccup shouted, fear evident in his voice as Toothless took control and dived down.  Viggo leaned in and said something in Astrid's ear before roughly pulling the weapon out and calmly turning away, ignoring Stormfly's furious squawk in his direction.

 

Astrid's eyes were wide with pain and shock and she stumbled, nearly falling to her knees before Stormfly's wing slid underneath and caught her.  The blue Nadder shifted her injured rider onto her back, where the girl had enough strength to hold on to Stormfly's saddle.  Stormfly flapped her great wings once and took off, meeting Toothless in the air.

 

Hiccup took a worried glance at Astrid slumped across her dragon's saddle, uncomfortably reminding him of her arrival on the Buffalord's island.  Knowing it would be more dangerous to attempt to pull her onto Toothless for the flight home, he left Astrid on Stormfly's back, but flew close enough to the Nadder to catch her if she began to slip.

 

"Everyone, back to the Edge, now!"  Every rider and their dragon obeyed him immediately, taking up protective positions around the Night Fury and Nadder for the flight.

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

No sooner had they landed at the Edge than Hiccup jumped off Toothless in time to catch Astrid as she slid, unconscious, off her dragon.  _Oh gods,_ he thought, _please no_ _\- not again_.  He rushed into her hut, the other riders on his heels. 

 

Hiccup gently lay Astrid down on her bed, trying not to panic at the site of so much blood.  Thank the gods for Heather; she started barking out orders almost immediately. 

 

"Tuffnut, Snotlout - fetch me as many clean bandages as you can.  If we don't have enough, grab a few clean shirts.  Fishlegs, get your healing kit and a clean shift.  Ruffnut, you help me get Astrid undressed, so we can see how bad it is." 

 

As the others ran off to get what she asked for, Heather paused and placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder.  "Hiccup," she said.  A small jerk of his head was the only acknowledgement he could give her.  "Could you get some water boiling, please?" 

 

Hiccup nodded, but didn't move.  "Hiccup," Heather tried again.  "I need to get that wound taken care of before it gets worse."

 

Hiccup nodded again and leant down to kiss Astrid's forehead before leaving the hut to gather the water Heather requested.

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

Still in shock, Hiccup was able to gather several metal pails of fresh water and, with a few low-powered blasts from Toothless, had them boiling in minutes.  Dropping them off just inside the door of Astrid's hut, Hiccup slumped down to lean against the side of the building, Toothless nuzzled into his side.

 

Stormfly paced in front of her rider's hut, but a soft croon from Toothless brought her to the black dragon's other side, both seeking and giving comfort.  The other riders were grouped around them as well; Hookfang had settled on top of the hut as his rider stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  Meatlug and Windshear were settled next to each other; their riders were engrossed in their efforts to save the fallen blonde's life.  Tuffnut sat, propped against Belch's head, which, in a rare show of restraint, was laying on the decking, along with Barf's head.

 

Seconds passed.  Then minutes.  Finally, more than an hour had gone by and the sun had started to set when Heather finally stepped out.  Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly were the first to their feet and in front of her.  Ruffnut exited the hut behind her and headed straight for her brother, who was uncharacteristically somber as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  Hiccup had no voice to speak, but his eyes must have asked the question he was both anxious and longing to ask.

 

Heather gave him a tiny smile.  "She's alive.  It was really, _really_ close.  We got her cleaned up, stitched the wound closed, and bandaged it.  I think, if she makes it through the night - and we can keep out any infections - she should be okay.  After a long rest, of course."

 

Hiccup visibly relaxed and the dragons gave happy croons, blending with shouts of joy from the other riders.  "Can I..." Hiccup's voice cracked; he swallowed once and tried again.  "Can I see her?"

 

Heather smiled at him again.  "Yeah, sure - go on."  Hiccup slipped inside, followed closely by Toothless and Stormfly.

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

The fireplace was ablaze, lighting up the entire inside.  Astrid's study table, which normally stood in the corner by the window, had been pulled to the side of her bed and loaded down with the supplies Heather had asked for.  Fishlegs was standing by said table, finishing cleaning up; Hiccup tried not to watch as the other boy gathered up a pile of bloody clothes.  He looked up from his work as Hiccup and the dragons entered. 

 

He smiled.  "I think she'll be okay, Hiccup."  Hiccup gave him a small, thankful smile as Fishlegs passed him to leave the hut.  Hiccup stepped slowly forward to Astrid's bedside.  Stormfly and Toothless had no such concern for speed and bounded over.  Stormfly circled the bed and settled down on the opposite side, peering down at her rider with sad eyes.  Toothless paused in his rush to let Hiccup come to Astrid's side, then settled himself at the foot of the bed, next to his own rider.

 

Hiccup, meanwhile, stood and watched Astrid.  Her chest moved up and down.  She was breathing - that was good.  Her arms lay on top of the patchwork quilt that covered her.  Her shoulder armor and normal clothing was gone; replaced with a simple shift, such as she would wear to sleep at night.  Astrid's hair was loose and her headband lay on the nearby table.  But Hiccup's gaze was focused largely on her face.

 

Astrid was normally fairly light-skinned; with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had the same fair coloring as the rest of her family.  But now, her face was deathly pale.  Hiccup reached for her hand and found it icy.  His knees shook; Toothless leapt up and pushed a chair under him.

 

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup said, taking his free hand and scratching his dragon behind an ear flap.  Toothless grinned a gummy smile that his rider did not see, before getting comfortable in his spot again.  Hiccup scooted the chair a little closer to the bed.  He sat there, holding Astrid's hand and guarded by the dragons, until the sun had fully set and the moon fully risen. 

 

The two dragons had long since fallen asleep, but it took until late in the night for sleep to find Hiccup.  He finally slumped over and lay partially on the bed, facing Astrid's own sleeping form. 

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

His pillow was moving.  "Hmm...Toothless, quit it...stop shaking the bed."

 

An indignant snort came from behind him; the Night Fury was not amused.  Wait...if Toothless was behind him, then what was moving?  Memories from the day before rushed back and Hiccup's eyes shot open - right into the direct line of sunlight streaming in from a window high on the wall.

 

"Argh...ow."  He turned his head down and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the dancing lights from his eyes.  As he did so, he noticed two blue eyes looking sleepily back at him. 

 

"Astrid!  You're awake!"  She smiled softly.  "It would seem so," she said, her voice low and hoarse.  "Oh, geez - let me get you some water."

 

Hiccup dashed to the pitcher of fresh water sitting on the table; vaguely, he noted that it hadn't been there the night before - someone must have placed it there while he was asleep.  He poured some water from the pitcher into a mug and brought it back to Astrid's side. 

 

"Here," he said, and helped her take several sips.  She leaned her head back on the pillow to indicate she was finished and he sat back down, placing the mug on the table as he did.  "Wh-what happened?  I remember Viggo and...."

 

Taking her hand in his once again, Hiccup told her what had taken place - Viggo escaping, their tense flight home, and the efforts Heather and the others went through to save her life.  "I need to be honest...you really scared me this time."

 

Astrid squeezed his hand and smiled at him.  "I didn't mean to, I promise."  He returned the smile, albeit reluctantly, and opened his mouth to speak, but an impatient squawk interrupted his thoughts.  Astrid's smile brightened.  "Stormfly!" 

 

The Nadder shifted a bit closer to the bed and bent her head down to have Astrid stroke her beak.  The dragon's eyes closed in bliss and she emitted a soft rumbling sound.  "I'm sorry, girl...did I scare you?"

 

Toothless leapt forward and pushed between Hiccup and the bed, eliciting a laugh from both riders, before pushing his head under Astrid's other hand - the one which had just been in Hiccup's grasp.  "I think you scared them both; neither of them have left your side all night."

 

Astrid scratched Toothless' head and received the same reaction as from her own dragon.  "I can see that," she said, and looked back to Hiccup.  "And you didn't, either, did you?"

 

He blushed.  "I should probably go let the others know you're awake.  Heather may need to check those...bandages, too.  And I can grab you something soft to eat - you've been out for quite a while."

 

Hiccup backed out of the hut, leaving Astrid to comfort the worried dragons.

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

A few hours later, the others had all met with Astrid, lightening the mood on the Edge considerably.  Heather had checked Astrid's bandages, pronouncing that so far, they looked okay.  "It's a good sign; we'll just have to keep an eye on things." 

 

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.  Things were looking up, so he felt his hopes start lifting, though cautiously.  He picked up the tray of food he had prepared; soft foods only - some fresh bread, a bit of fresh fruit, some tender bits of meat, water.  Hopefully, Astrid would be able to stomach some of this, at least. 

 

He entered Astrid's hut and saw Stormfly and Toothless still by her side.  He smiled.  "You two should go feed now - it's been a while."  The two dragons gave the girl twin gentle nudges before leaving to go eat.  Toothless brushed against Hiccup as he walked past.

 

Hiccup smiled at Astrid as he approached her.  She returned the smile, but it was obvious that she was exhausted.  He sat down beside her again and showed her the tray he carried.  "Your dinner, milady."

 

She glanced at the tray and looked away.  "Ugh...I'm not sure I can eat anything."  "Astrid, you need to eat something," Hiccup coaxed.  "Just a little bit.  You were badly injured and need to regain your strength."

 

Astrid still looked unsure.  He tried again.  "Look, just try a piece of each thing and a mug of water.  We can start with that, wait a bit, and, if it sits okay, try a bit more." 

 

With a bit more coaxing on Hiccup's part, she ended up being able to eat a few small pieces of each thing, but by the time she finished the water, he could tell that Astrid was starting to fall asleep.  He set the tray aside, then leaned over her and kissed her forehead.  As her eyes fluttered shut, he whispered, "Goodnight, milady."

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

A week later saw much improvement in Astrid's condition.  After the first day or two, Heather and Fishlegs deemed her wounds healed enough to allow her some movement outside of her bed, as long as someone was with her.  Stormfly wanted to be the person...err, dragon to help her rider, but unfortunately, the Nadder was so tall that leaning on her required Astrid to lift her arms too high, causing her pain.  So, of course, Hiccup and Toothless were the next natural choices. 

 

The lead dragon and rider had rarely left Astrid's side after her injury.  By the third night, Astrid had to force them back into their own hut; Hiccup had been sleeping every night slumped over her bed, just as she had found him on that first morning.  When she spotted him rubbing his neck on the fourth day, she forbade him from sleeping in such a position again.  While Hiccup himself didn't really care (it was a simple case of a stiff neck - he'd had plenty of those from falling asleep at the drawing tables), he also didn't want to unnecessarily antagonize her, so he agreed. 

 

As had quickly become their custom, Hiccup and Toothless were back at Astrid's hut, just after sunrise to be there when she awoke, but Heather was already there.  The dark-haired girl shooed them away until after the morning meal.  "I need to change her bandages and help her clean up; I can't very well do that with you two breathing down my neck, now can I?"

 

When the two of them returned to Astrid's hut, nearly an hour later, it was to find Heather leaving it, walking slowly out with Astrid by her side.  "Now, remember," Heather was saying, "I still don't think this is a good idea, but if you take it easy...."

 

Astrid caught sight of Hiccup beside the Night Fury and beamed at the two of them, interrupting Heather.  "Hiccup!  Heather says I'm healed enough to go for a flight!"  Hiccup's face broke into a similar grin; Toothless gave one of his trademark gummy smiles. 

 

"That's awesome!" Hiccup said, coming to stand beside the blonde.  Heather raised an eyebrow.  "Not a normal flight, no - but like I was saying, if you take it slow and easy, no acrobatics or fast flying or anything, I _think_ you'll be alright.  And I'd really prefer it if someone went out with you, just in case."  She gave Hiccup a meaningful look; he understood at once.

 

"And that someone should be me and Toothless, shouldn't it, Bud?"  Hiccup gave the Night Fury a scratch on the head as he spoke; the dragon nodded his scaly head in agreement.  Astrid was practically vibrating with excitement; Hiccup knew that staying in bed for the better part of a week was really frustrating to her.  Rarely a day went by when she didn't spend hours out flying on Stormfly or in the training arenas practicing with her axe. 

 

"Let's go, then!" she said, grabbing Hiccup's hand and pulling him toward the stables.  Heather watched them go with an amused look on her face, waving once at them before heading off in the opposite direction, presumably to get some breakfast of her own.

 

**_~HTTYD~_ **

 

Soon, Hiccup had gotten Stormfly and Toothless saddled up (Astrid was still unable to move the heavy saddle onto her dragon's back, nor reach and bend to buckle the straps) and they were off, making slow, easy turns and following the coastline of the Edge.

 

"Ahh," Astrid said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.  "I've missed this."  Hiccup agreed and told her as much, although both of them could feel the fact that they almost never got this chance again weighing on them like a stone block.  They flew in silence for a while and finally approached the cliffs that lined the opposite side of the island from their outpost before Hiccup gathered his courage to ask her about something that had been bothering him for a while now.

 

"Hey, Astrid."  She made a sound of acknowledgement.  "I have a question."  Astrid turned her head to look at Hiccup.  "What about?" She asked. 

 

"Well," he started, unsure how to broach this somewhat painful topic.  "It's about Viggo...and when he, he hurt you.  I, I saw him lean forward and say something to you, just before he walked away.  I was wondering if you remembered what that was...and if so, if you could tell me."

 

Astrid was silent for a moment, gazing straight ahead.  Hiccup grew worried that he had said the wrong thing and began to backpedal.  "I mean, I could have been seeing things - I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at that moment - if you don't want to tell me, of course, if you don't want to - I just...."

 

She silenced him with a look.  "I'll tell you...but let's land first."  Toothless and Stormfly deposited their riders near the edge of one of the cliffs Hiccup had seen them approaching.  The two riders settled themselves down on a small rock outcropping that sat several yards from the edge of the cliff and left their dragons to rough-house behind them.

 

After another moment spent in silence, Hiccup spoke.  "So...."

 

Astrid sighed and looked down at her hands.  "Viggo told me ' _You will be his downfall_.'"

 

" _What?_ " Hiccup exclaimed.  "I know, I know - it's ridiculous, but...Hiccup, I think he knows."

 

"Knows what?" He asked, part of him knowing the answer, but unwilling to admit it.  Astrid looked at him.  "I think he knows we mean more to each other than just teammates or friends."

 

Hiccup stared back at her.  "Seriously?  We haven't done anything around him to make him think that."

 

"Actually, I think we may have, Hiccup."  _What?_ he thought.  At his confused look, Astrid continued. 

 

"Think about it, Hiccup - you were willing to give up the last known Buffalord dragon to save _me_.  Granted, Viggo didn't know about the Buffalord's defenses, but still....  I mean...you have shown yourself to be willing to pay just about any price to avoid any dragon falling into his hands.  Then, you _just..._ it's not that I'm not grateful to you for saving my life - I am, believe me - but...."

 

Hiccup nodded, reluctantly, realizing her point.  "Viggo knowing that would explain why he asked about you."  It was Astrid's turn to look confused.  "What?" She asked.  Hiccup explained about what the Dragon Hunter had said, other than the information regarding the truce, which he had already told the Riders.  Astrid raised a hand to her wound.  "Oh," she said, quietly. 

 

Hiccup came to a decision and stood up.  "Alright, if Viggo's targeting you, then you're going back to Berk."  She immediately balked. 

 

"What?  Hiccup - no!  That's letting him win." 

 

"If it keeps you safe, then I don't care!" 

 

Astrid got painfully to her feet; Hiccup reached out a hand to help her up.  "Hiccup, he'll be looking for me when we meet the Hunters the next time.  If he sees that I'm not there, he'll know his plans have worked."

 

"This is one fight I'm willing to let him win."  Hiccup turned away, but Astrid followed.  "And how long will it take him to target someone else in my place?  To target Toothless?  Heather?  Snotlout, Fishlegs?  The Twins?  How long will it take him to target _Berk_?"

 

He refused to meet her gaze.  Astrid stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.  "You can't fight him alone - you need your team.  The only way to beat him is to show him that he can't stop us."

 

Hiccup finally looked at her.  He saw concern reflected in her eyes - worry for him, he knew...but he also saw something else - something he could tell she saw in his eyes, too.  Hiccup reached forward and pulled her to him.  "So...if I can't send you back to Berk - or at least not and have you actually _stay_ there -" Astrid smiled at his small attempt at his usual humor. 

 

"What would you suggest I do with you?  Astrid, I don't want you hurt again..." His voice grew ragged and his grip tightened at the small of her back; her small smile faded.  "I _can't_ have you hurt again."

 

"I can't promise that I won't get hurt.  I'm a Viking and a fighter; getting roughed up is an occupational hazard," she said, slipping her own arms under him to hold him in a hug.  "But, I can promise to do everything in my power to stay by your side...as long as you do the same."

 

"What do you mean?"  He asked, honestly confused.  "Come on, Hiccup - you've scared me plenty of times with those acrobatic stunts on Toothless and your...your saving-people-thing."

 

"'Saving-people-thing'?  I don't have a 'saving-people-thing.'"  Astrid rolled her eyes before catching his gaze again.  "Yes, you do.  Well, people _and_ dragons, I suppose.  You're so willing to be the only one to be in danger or get hurt that you don't realize what you do to those who have to watch you sacrifice yourself or work yourself to the bone again and again."

 

Hiccup watched her face as she spoke and saw the openness there.  It was truly rare that 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson let her guard down this far, even around him.  "Well, then," he said, pulling her even closer, so there was barely a hair's width between them.  "I guess we both have promises to keep, eh?"

 

Astrid nodded.  "And Hiccup?" She asked, holding his gaze; he hummed his acknowledgement.  "Maybe we should seal that promise."  He smiled, having some idea of what she was thinking.  "With what, milady?"

 

"With this," she said, leaning up gently on her tiptoes and tilting her head toward him.  Hiccup met her half-way and pressed his lips against hers.  The kiss ended far too quickly for his liking, but Astrid _was_ still injured, so they settled back down to lean against the rock outcropping from before and watched their dragons play.

 

She was right, as usual, he thought.  They couldn't let Viggo win, let him drive them apart.  For the first time since Astrid had been injured, he thought about the truce map the Hunter had given him.  It was too easy; Viggo had to have another plan.  And another.  And another.  But they would fight him.  Together.

 

Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder.  "Tired?" He asked; she nodded.  "A little," she admitted.  "Then sleep some.  I'll wake you in a bit to fly back."  She hummed sleepily in reply and, a few moments later, he felt her relax against him and her breathing even out to a slow, steady rhythm.  Hiccup turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of hers. 

 

"I love you, milady."

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. My first HTTYD fic. Hopefully, it came out okay (I had a bit of trouble with the ending) and you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks!
> 
> YoukaiLuvr


End file.
